Il était une fois en Merrygo
by The Kit
Summary: C'est horrible, la princesse Namilia s'est faite enlevée ! Qui parviendra à la sauvée ? Quand One piece devient une parodie de conte... Ca nous donne un gros délire. rating K plus pour le language parfois vulgaire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !! Je sais, j'avait déja posté ce chapitre dans "drables" mais vu que cette petite histoire va durée environs 5 chapitres, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de lui donné un endroit a elle toute seule !

Cette fois, ce sera plus une parodie des contes de fée qu'autre chose... Et attention, c'est vulgaire et décousu a cause des parenthèses...

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One piece appartiennent a Oda (à quoi ça sert de le dire, tout le monde le sais, non ?)

----------------------------------------------------

Il était une fois, dans une lointaine contrée appelée Merrygo, une princesse nommée Namilia. Cette douce jeune fille (championne de boxe, quand même…) était très belle. Ses cheveux était d'un roux éblouissant (moche, quoi) sa taille extrêmement fine (ça fait peur à voir) et … (parle des yeux !!)(a ouais, pas con !!) ses yeux d'un beau marron (Mouais, pas super convainquant). Elle portait tout le temps une longue robe rose pâle avec les gants assortis (nunuche, quoi) et un beau diadème en or, incrusté de diamant (elle se fait pas chier, la p'tite !!). Elle était d'une beauté tellement ravageuse (c'est bon, on a comprit) que tous les hommes était amoureux d'elle (tu parles…).

Elle était la fille du roi Luffykingo, le roi du royaume (mais aussi de la mafia et des pirates)(un type pas très clair, quoi !!)(On comprend comment elle l'a eu, son diadème !!). Le gentil (?) roi du royaume régnait gentiment sur ses sujets (et les mafieux) : il leurs assurait (aucune) sécuritée pendant les guerres et prenait des impôts exagérément bas ( pas plus que leur rendement… Si c'est pas un bon roi, ça !!).

Mais un jour (ôôô jour noir), la gentille et frêle pauvre petite princesse innocente fut enlevée !!! (elle a quand même tuée 4 de ses assaillants a mains nues) Quel drame !!! Le roi, Luffykingo, lança un avis de recherche contre le malandrin qui avait osé enlever sa douce-gentille-frêle-pauvre-petite-fille-innocente (et son diadème en or incruster de diamant)(il le gardait pour pouvoir s'acheter le plus gros repas possible)

-Celui qui a osé enlevé mon diadè… je veux dire… ma douce-gentille-frêle-ect. fille vas le payer très cher !!! Envoyez un avis de recherche… Je veux que tout le monde soit au courant !!!! Celui qui me la ramènera (elle et son diadème) recevra une forte récompense !!!

-Tout de suite votre majesté !! Je mets combien en récompense ?? demanda un valet qui avait des lunettes en forme de cœur et un bouc rayé plutôt douteux.

-_Plus je donne d'argent moins j'ai de viande…_pensa Luffykingo avant de s'écrier a haute voix : Mets juste « forte récompense » (ça permet d'arnaquer plus facilement)

-Tout de suite, votre majesté !!! répondit le valet du nom de Jangododo.

Le valet s'en alla avec le brouillon de l'avis de recherche sous le bras.

-Quelques heures plus tard-

Jangododo :Voila, votre majesté, les avis de recherche que vous m'aviez demandé.

Il posa un paquet de feuilles sur le sol.

Luffykingo : Voyons voir ça…

Le roi pris la première feuille du tas et lu :

« Notre bien-aimée princesse Namilia s'est fait enlevée par un malandrin !

Elle est enfermée dans la plus haute tour du donjon de Naheulbeuk

Il faut la retrouver !

FORTE RECOMPENSE !

Le Roi Luffykingo»

Luffykingo : C'est bien, envois-les.

-Quelque part dans la terre de Feng, plus tard- (Attention, ce qui suis est un clin d'oeil a la saga en mp3 "Donjon de Naheulbeuk"Si vous ne conaissez pas cette saga, vous allez peut-être rien comprendre, désolée)

??: Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk ?? Wah trop cool !!

??: Hey, le ranger, qu'est-ce que tu lis encore, imbécile !! On lit pas des paperasses trouver par terre quand on est pommé !

Ranger : Rah ta gueule, magicienne de merde ! J'ai trouvé un parchemin intéressant !

??: C'est quoi, une carte ? Ou du papier Q ?

Ranger : C'est un avis a la populasse !! Y'a écrit qu'il y'a une nunuche qui s'est fait enlever par un psychopathe et qu'il l'a emprisonnée dans le Donjon de Naheulbeuk et y'a une « FORTE RECOMPENSE » si on la retrouve. Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, le nain ?

Magicienne : On vas pas se faire chier avec une autre quête, il faut déjà finir celle-la et après on verra !

Barbare : BASTON !

Elfe : Je comprends rien du tout !

Barbare : Ben y'a un monstre là-bas ! BASTON !!

Nain : A merde ! Un autre porte-manteau qui bouge !! .

Ranger : Alors on laisse tombé ?

Magicienne : Bien sur ! On a pas le temps !

Ogre : Shlaquevuk !

Elfe : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Magicienne : Il dit « manger »

Tout le monde : -.-'

-Au même moment, dans la contrée de Sunnygo-

Homme : Belle promenade !

Autre homme : En effet Mr.Prince.

Mr.Prince : Et si nous rentrions, maintenant, Hermeppo.

Hermeppo : Un papier… il lit le papier rapidement Mr !! MR !!!

Mr.Prince : Quoi ?

H : Tenez, lisez !

Mr.P : Na… Nam… Namilia de mon cœur a été enlevée !! Je pars à sa recherche !!

H : Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ?

Mr.P : Non, j'irai seul retrouver ma douce.

H : (il s'essuie le front) OUF !

-En même temps, en Merrygo-

Homme : « FORTE RECOMPENSE » ??

Femme : On y va.

Homme : Ouais.

Types pas très clairs : C'est les chasseurs de primes !! Robinata et Zoronoa !!!

Robinata : Vous êtes pénibles !

Zoronoa : Je m'en occupe.

Robinata : Si ça t'amuse…

--Slash--

Zoronoa : C'est bon j'ai fini.

Robinata : On peut y aller maintenant ?

Zoronoa : Wai wai.

Robinata et Zoronoa ré-enfourchèrent leurs chevaux noirs.

Zoronoa : GO ! (en criant TRES fort)

Robinata : Que vous êtes bruyant… (soupir)

Zoronoa (grosse veine a la tempe) : …

Ils galopèrent sans un mot pendant plusieurs (3) heures (dont 2 passées à remettre Zoronoa sur le bon chemin)

Robinata : Encore 3 heures de route avant d'arriver si on reste a cette allure et que vous arrêtez de vous perdre.

Zoronoa : Je ne me suis pas perdu, j'ai emprunté un raccourcis, mais il se trouve que c'était légèrement plus compliquer…

R (sourire moqueur en coin) : Un raccourcis… Tout a fait…

Z (grosse veine a la tempe) : C'EST POUR EVITER DE SE FAIRE REPERER !!! Déjà qu'on est pas aimé par le roi et ses gardes mais en plus on a les 90 des brigands du pays sur le dos… Alors il vaut mieux ne pas se faire remarquer.

R : Tout a fait…

Z (plus en colère tu meurs) : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R : Un blondinet avec une couronne…

Z : Hein ??

Il tourna la tête vers le point que sa collègue lui pointait de l'index. Elle avait raison, un blondinet avec une paire de lunette, une couronne qui étai a vu d'œil en or, habillé richement, galopait sur un cheval blanc (il fait penser à ces princes débiles dans les contes de fées pour débiles lobotomisés)

R : De toute évidence, il est de sang noble.

Z : Intéressant le blondinet… murmura-il avec un sourire qui laissai clairement comprendre que ce « noble » n'allait pas continuer sa course longtemps.

R soupir : Vous voulez encore raquetter quelqu'un…

Z : Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on a plus un sou et je crève la dalle… Je vais pas me gêner !

R : Je vous signale tout de même que nous sommes en route pour libéré une princesse et recevoir une « FORTE RECOMPENSE »…

Z : En plus, c'est toujours plus facile avec les nobles. (sourire sadique)

R : -.-' Il ne m'a même pas écouté…

Elle resta en retrait, le raquette, elle ne trouvait pas ça très drôle… Les assassinats secret, les quêtes au trésor, les recherches de sites archéologique, ça c'était intéressant au moins !! Mais les raquettes… Quel ennui ! Elle regarda donc au loin son compagnon se défouler et restait prête à intervenir en cas de pépins.

Z en se mettant en travers de la route, faisant arrêté le cheval du noble : Bonjour.

Noble : Vous entravez la route.

Z : Sans dec' ? J'avais pas capté…

N : Et bien il faudrait.

Z : C'est une bien belle couronne que vous avez la. Vous ne devez pas être n'importe qui… sourire sadique

N : En effet, je suis Mr.Prince, le prince du royaume voisin et je suis en route pour sauver ma fiancée.

Z : Royaume voisin ?? en criant a l'intention de Robinata CA TE DERANGES SI ON A LES GARDES DU ROYAUMES VOISIN SUR LE DOS ??

R : Un de plus ou de moins… -.-'

Z : OKAY !!

Mr.P : Que voulez-vous ?

Z : De l'argent, ou plutôt de l'or et pourquoi pas votre si belle couronne ?

Mr.P rire moqueur : Wa l'autre, il se ramène avec sa tronche de chou et il me demande ma couronne ?

Z (grosse veine a la tempe sortant un sabre) : REPETE UN PEU ???

R (en arrivant a cotés de mon ami) : On y va. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec un petit prince, on a une princesse à sauver et une récompense a touché. Si t'a vraiment la « dalle », il vaudrait mieux se dépêché de la ramener auprès de son père.

Z : T'es pas drôle… Mais t'a raison, tu dit pas que des conneries en fait…

R : -.-'

Mr.P : MELLORINE !!! ♥o♥

R ?? O-O

Z : -.-' C'est quoi ce guss ??

Mr.P : Mademoiselle vous êtes vraiment merveilleuse !! Comment pouvez-vous supporter un gueux pareil a longueurs de journées ??

Z : TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE « GUEUX » ?? grosse veine

R : Avec le temps, on s'habitue…

Z : TRAITRESSE !!

R : Mais non.

Mr.P : Voulez-vous continuer la quête que vous avez entreprise en ma compagnie ?? ♥o♥

Z : Je croyais que t'étais en route pour « sauvé ta fiancée »

Mr.P : Toi, on t'a pas sonner, alors retourne avec tes confrères les légumes.

Z : … Je dois aller sauvé Namilia…je ne dois pas le tuer…perte de temps…zen…

Mr.P : NAMILIA ??? O-O A non, c'est moi qui vais la sauvée. Namilia, c'est ma fiancée !!

Z : Dans tes rêves mon pote, elle est pas fiancée et quand bien même elle le serait, se serai pas avec le dernier des gigolo blonds…

Mr.P (grosses veine a la tempe) : Je te provoque en duel !!

Z : J'ai autre chose à foutre que de me battre avec un nullos. Ma chère Robinata, allons-y.

R : J'allais le dire.

Ils commencèrent a partir quand ta ta ta tannnnnnnnnnn Mr.Prince hurla :

Mr.P : Tu fuis parce que t'a peur de la défaite !! LÂCHE !!

Z : Je dois aller sauvé Namilia…je ne dois pas le tuer…perte de temps…zen………. ET PUIS MERDE, JE M'EN TAPE DE TOUT CA !! TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST EXPLOSER LA SALE GUEULE DE BLONDINET SANS CERVELLE DE CE CRETINS [grr grr

R : -.-' Et merde, il a touché le point flaible…

Z : Je vais te briser. (sourire sadique)

Mr.P : A part du vent, tu fais pas grand-chose…

Z : QUOI ???

Ils dégainèrent leurs épées. (NDA : Pourquoi Sandy porte une épée ? Je suis pas logique parfois…)

R : Diez y seis flores !!!

Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent a terre ligotés par 8 bras chacun.

R : Zoronoa, quand je dis « Nous n'avons pas le temps », ça veut dire « on se tire sans faire chier le monde », ok ?

Z : Lâche-moi !

Mr.P : Un fruit du démon ? Pas grave, c'est presque agréable quand c'est elle qui me ligote !! ♥-♥

Z : Toi, ta gueule.

R : Bon, je te le répète, mon très cher Zoronoa, NOUS N'AVONS PAS LE TEMPS, si tu veux manger avant de crever de faim on doit y aller.

Z : Et mais j'y pense… T'as pas faim toi ? Ca fait autant de temps que t'as pas mangé.

R : Moi aussi j'ai très faim, donc si tu pouvais arrêté tes conneries, ça m'arrangerai.

Z : Quand tu dis des trucs grossiers c'est que t'es vraiment en rogne.

R : … Super, on peut y aller maintenant ?

Z : Ouais, ok. (elle fit partir les bras) Toi t'a du pot qu'elle soit rabat-joie quand elle a faim !

Mr.P : Mademoiselle !!

R : Quoi, encore ?

Mr.P : Si vous avez faim, vous pouvez vous mariez avec moi, comme je suis riche, vous n'aurez plus jamais faim !

R : Non merci.

Z : Ca va pas de lui demander des trucs pareils ?

Mr.P : Bon d'accord mademoiselle, mais si vous changez d'avis, vous pouvez toujours me trouver au château du royaume de Sunnygo !!

A l'entente de ce nom, les deux amis se redirent.

Z : Alors comme ça tu viens de se royaume ?? demanda-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de son épée.

R : ASSEZ !!! On y va. Nos comptes avec ce royaume n'ont pas à être réglé avec lui. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, maintenant, on y va. Au revoir Mr. Prince.

Z : …

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner au triple gallot.

Mr.P : De quels comptes voulait-elle parler ?

♫ TA TA TA TAAAAAAAAN ♫

Fin du premier chapitre…

----

Excusez-moi pour les évantuelles fautes qui sont du genre à vous arracher les yeux quand on les voie. Une 'tite review, ça fait pas de mal !! (vague tentative...)


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec la suite, un gros et grand « merci » a tout ceux qui mon laisser une 'tite review (larme a l'œil) Il y aura des personnages spoilant dans ce chapitre, mais comme je les utilise différemment par rapport au manga, vous ne pourrez pas être spoiler. n.n

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One piece appartiennent a Oda.

---------------------------------------------------

Z : Ca va ?  
R : Très bien mais….. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux autres toi ??  
Z : Je dois être malade…  
R : fu fu fu… Ca doit être ça.

Il y a trois ans…

------flash-back------

Le roi de la contrée de Sunnygo était un certain Crocodile. La reine s'appelait Doublefingers et leur fille était la princesse Robinata. C'était elle aussi une douce frêle-bla bla bla… on connaît tous la chanson. Elle chantait avec les bestioles qu'elle avait sous la main, généralement des serpents et des puces (faute de papillons et autre cerfs, on se débrouille avec ce qu'on a…)

Mais ce roi était un tyran qui était vraiment très cruel (hou, le méchant-vilain-pas-beau-pas-gentil) et le peuple en avait vraiment raz le bol de l'avoir pour roi. La gentille princesse se fichait pas mal du peuple, mais détestait son père et sa mère (La crise d'adolescence a 25 ans…………-.-'…………………elle est un peu en retard…)

Nan, en vrai elle les détestait pour de bonnes raisons. Lorsqu'elle avait 8 ans, elle avait un ami géant nommé Sauro, une nourrice prénommée Olvia qu'elle considérait comme sa vrai mère car elle n'avait vu que deux fois en privé sa mère biologique (en privé c'est-à-dire avec moins de 120 suivantes et sans rendez-vous) et aussi un professeur nommé Clover (qui a dit : « WAH, comme la blonde des totally spies ! », que je l'étripe ?). Sa nourrisse et son professeur étaient passionnés d'histoire et Robinata s'y intéressa aussi (pour faire comme les autres, moutonne va !). Elle savait presque toute l'histoire sur le bout des doigts. (« En l'an 50 avant JC, toutes la Gaule était occupée par les romains sauf un village d'irréductibles Gaulois ! ») Mais son maître lui dit un jour : « Il y a un siècle entier dont on ne sait rien, car l'histoire a été effacée. Mais on peut toujours tenter de reconstituer ce siècle grâce a des pierres nommées Poneglyphes. » Robinata se jura de retrouver un jour ces « Poneglyphes » et reconstituer le passé. Malheureusement, son père qui avait eu vent de ce « rêve » décida de faire exécuter les trois amis de sa fille et de l'enfermer dans sa chambre.(« Si c'est comme ça tu es punie !! Va dans ta chambre ! ») Elle y resta deux longues années. Depuis ce jour elle déteste ses parents. (On la comprend un peu, tout de même…)

Un jour qu'elle s'était disputée avec son père parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner Pluton, (« Connard de père indigne !! Tu l'auras jamais !! » en pleine crise d'adolescence, c'est ce que je disais !) son tyran de père décida de l'enfermer dans la cave du donjon de Na… et non pas Naheulbeuk, vous vous êtes tous fait avoir !! Le donjon du château Nattô (1) (nom qui viens de l'odeur qu'il avait avant d'être remis a neuf)

(1) Nattô Graine de soja fermentée. Le nattô dégageant une forte odeur, on le compare souvent au fromage (explication venant du n°3 de Nana)

Mais Robinata connaîssait un gars du peuple qui crevait de faim, elle le croisait souvent quand elle sortait en ville, certes elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et il la regardait de traviole murmurant des « Tu prépare un sale coup toi ! » mais il avait sûrement bien besoin de manger… Elle fit donc partir un messager pour convier le Sunnygotien (et les femmes sont des Sunnnygotiennes) a venir la sauver contre de l'argent. Il refusa catégoriquement. Robinata fut fortement attristée (« Il faut que je trouve un autre pigeon maintenant !! » . )

MAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!

[♫ TA TA TA TAAANNN ♪

Mais, ledit pigeon vînt tout de même :

« Pigeon » : C'est toi la princesse qui m'a envoyé ce message ?

Robinata : Oui c'est moi !! Je croyais que vous ne viendriez pas, Mr. le Pigeon !!

« Pigeon » grosse veine a la tempe : Je m'appelle Zoronoa, gourdasse.

R : Très bien mais, si on partait avant de ce faire repérer par les gardes…

Zoronoa : Parlons bien, parlons affaire. Tu me proposes quoi en échange ?

R : La joie infinie d'avoir sauver une princesse ?

Z : T'as pas mieux ?

R : De quoi manger ?

Z : Ouai, ça, ça me plait !

Il arracha les barreaux de la fenêtre par laquelle ils discutaient.

R : Ca fait du bien de sentir l'air frais de l'extérieur !

Z : Bon, elle est où ma bouffe ?

R : Je ne sais pas… Pas ici en tout cas.

Z grosse veine a la tempe : Saletée, Tu m'as roulée !!!

R : C'est tellement simple aussi…¬o¬

Z : Puisque c'est comme ça, tu devras rester avec moi pour m'aider a chercher de la bouffe.

R : Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Z : Ca serait fâcheux… en caressant la poignée de son épée

R : Ca peut être amusant de partir à l'aventure, je veux bien venir mais sachez que ce n'est sûrement pas parce que j'ai peur de vous que je le fais. ¬o¬

Z : Des gens s'amènent, on se tire.

R : Tout a fait d'accord.

Alors les deux « amis » (« Dans tes rêves, narratrice, je serai pas ami avec cette avoireuse !! » « On dit grugeuse ou je ne sais quoi mais sûrement pas « avoireuse » ¬o¬' ») Je disais donc, les deux AMIS ( D niark niark) partirent vers de nouvelles aventures (et accessoirement, du manger).

Mais, 1 mois après l'évasion de la princesse, Sunnygo fut envahi par le roi Zeffito et son fils Mr. Prince pour libérer le pays et ses habitants (« Mesdemoiselles !! Ne craignez plus rien, votre prince est là pour vous sauver !! X3 ») Ces deux personnes régnaient sur un pays voisin : Barato (Comment ça, c'est pas très recherché ???O-O)

Mais le tyran Crocodile pensa que c'était sa fille qui les avait envoyée !! (il est tordu ce type de penser des trucs pareils… C'est lui qui a enfermé sa fille dans une cave !) Il envoya donc des chevaliers pour tuer sa fille (il n'a même pas de preuve en plus)

Mais Robinata avait mangé un fruit du démon entre temps (« j'avais faim !») Elle l'avait partagé avec Zoronoa mais avait croqué en première dedans donc… pouvoir pour elle. Zoronoa se débrouillait bien a l'épée et Robinata avait maintenant le pouvoir de faire faire des souplesses arrière a tout ses amis (et accessoirement, ses ennemis) ! Donc chevaliers, vite crever… (Waaah, ça rime-euh !!)

Même si ça ressemble a rien… C'est traumatisant si ton père veut te tuer, nan ?? Bon ok, il fallait s'y attendre avec Crocodile mais quand même…

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il advînt du pays ? Et bien finalement Crocodile fut tué par Luffykingo qui passait par là inopinément, (« Et si je tuais un vilain aujourd'hui ? ») mais il eut la bonté de laisser le royaume a Zeffito et son fils. Il fut décidé que Zeffito resta à gouverner Barato et que Mr. Prince devienne le roi de Sunnygo.

Mais tout ça Robinata et Zoronoa ne le surent pas tout de suite (« Pas assez d'argent pour le journal, nan mais ho !!! On crève de faim si t'avais pas encore compris !! » Zoronoa pas content «… -.-' » Robinata désespérée)

------fin du flash-back------

Voilà, vous comprenez tout maintenant !! C'est pas bôôôôô ça ?? Comment ça « non » ?

Ca faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'il avait rencontré ce cher Mr.Prince (« si je le recroise un jour, il va même pas avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passe que je l'aurai déjà coupé en tout petits morceaux façon puzzle ! ») mais cette fois Zoronoa compris qu'il valait toujours mieux suivre Robinata (« même si j'avait raison pour les raccourcis » « Mais oui, mais oui. -.-' ») La nuit allait tombée d'ici peu.

Z : IL FAUT CAMPER !!

R : Ca vous prend souvent d'hurler en pleine forêt qu'il faut camper ? -.-'

Z : Qui dit nuit dit camper, qui dit camper dit feu de camp, qui dit feu de camp dit CHAMALOW GRILLE !! J'AI LA DALLE !!

R : … -.-

Z : Je voulais juste voir ce que sa donnerait si j'était un bruyant-boulet.

R : Vous en êtes un.

Z : Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

R : Oh, mais de rien ! smile Si vous voulez, nous pouvons camper près d'une rivière, il y en a une à un kilomètre. Le problème c'est que ça nous fait faire un petit détour de trois kilomètres. Mais nous pourrons pêcher un peu alors, ça excuse tout, non ?

Z : en train de baver Maaaaaaaaaanger. (pov' Zoro, quand Luffy n'est pas là, il faut bien un autre crétin, non ?? n.n' bon ok, pardon pour ce Zoro OOC a mort)

R : Fu fu fu, et bien allons-y dans ce cas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à la rivière. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux se reposer quelques temps avant de les attacher à des arbres.

R : L'eau est vraiment pure et claire. Je vais en profiter pour me laver un peu.

Z : Pourquoi t'a tellement besoin de te laver ? Si tu ne me forçais pas je le ferais jamais.

R : Voilà pourquoi je vous force. Enfin bref, allez chercher du bois pour faire cuire les poissons. Je n'en ai pas pour plus de 5 minutes de toute façon.

Z : Ok. en partant

Dix minutes plus tard Zoronoa revînt avec un gros tas de brindilles dans les bras.

Z : Alors elle était chaude ?

R : Glacée… La seule chose que je regrette du palais c'est la salle des bains avec des sources CHAUDES. air rêveur genre Sandy qui s'imagine avec une Nami folle de lui

Z : Tu t'es pas noyée, c'est déjà ça.

R : C'est vraiment ennuyant cette malédiction, c'est très dur de se laver sans tomber dans les pommes…

Z : Il faut pêcher maintenant si on veut pouvoir manger !

R : Je prépare le camp, allez pêcher sans moi dans un premier temps, je vous rejoindrai quand j'aurai fini.

Elle sortit deux couvertures de deux sacs portés par les chevaux et les posa a coté du tas de bois. Puis elle fît un feu de camp avec les brindilles et quelques pierres pour éviter que les cendres s'étalent (comme la dernière fois où Zoronoa les avait oubliées et qu'une de leurs couvertures avait à moitié cramée). Puis elle alla s'asseoir près de son ami.

Z : T'a déjà fini ?? O-O

R : Oui, contrairement à vous je suis rapide et efficace. Parce que 42 minutes, 34 secondes et 29 dixièmes pour poser deux couvertures et faire un feu (en oubliant les pierres), 'faut vraiment le vouloir.

Z : T'était pas obligée de chronométrer… -.-'

R : Vous avez pêché quelque chose ?

Z : Ouais, ceux la ! en pointant un sac a cotés de lui J'en ai eu deux.

R : C'est pas mal pour un gars qui ne sait pas faire un feu (sans oublier, qu'il n'avait pas mit les pierres).

Z : Non mais ça va bien là !!

Homme : Comme on se retrouve, marimo.

Z : C'est pas vrai encore ce prince débile ! I

Mr.P (LE RETOUR) : Mademoiselle, voulez-vous faire votre route en ma compagnie, qui sera bien plus agréable que celle de ce légume sur pattes. Et encore, je crois que j'insulte les légumes, là…

Z : LEGUME SUR PATTES ?????????!!!!!! grr grr

R : Euh… Et bien je suis désolée mais je ne peux laisser ce « légume sur pattes » comme vous dites. Il se perdrait et mourirait dans la forêt.

Z : COMME SI J'ETAIS ASSEZ CON POUR ME POMMER !!

R & Mr.P : -.-'

Z : Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? O-o

R : Non, rien. Mais je ne peux me joindre a vous. Par contre vous pouvez vous joindre a nous !

Z : Nan je refuse un truc pareil avec nous !

Mr.P : Je ne pourrais supporter sa présence.

R : Et bien il vous le faudra si vous voulez vous joindre a nous.

Z : ET MAIS TU M'ECOUTES ?? J'AI DIS QUE JE VOULAIS PAS DE LUI !!

R : murmurant à Zoronoa Il pourrait nous servir, il m'a l'air assez puissant, en faire un allier pourrai nous être utile.

Z : T'es une magouilleuse en fait, on dirait pas en te voyant comme ça.

R : -.-

Mr.P : Pour vous mademoiselle, j'accepterais la présence de ce gueux.

R : n.n

Z : Hypocrite.

R : Tres Flores.

Z : Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça…

Mr.Prince a finalement rejoint nos héros lui aussi (on dirait une fin de chapitre dans DBZ -.-') (D. Lunne : « DBZ Dragon Ball Z, pour ceux qui ne sont pas abonnés au manga. »)(oups n.n, j'ai oublié préciser, merci correctrice-san)

R : Par contre, Mr.Prince, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous fournir une couverture !

Z : T'AS DIT QUE T'AVAIS PEUR ????

R & Mr.P : -.-

Mr.P : Puis-je vous appeler « princess » (prononcer a l'anglaise pour que ça aille avec "mister prince"), mademoiselle ?

R : Non, appelez-moi simplement « Robinata ».

Mr.P : Robinata ? C'est un merveilleux prénom !!! ♥-♥

R : Je déteste ce prénom, ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont donné.

Mr.P : Vous avez des ennuis avec vos parents ?

R : Nous ne parlions pas de ça mais de votre absence de couverture, ne détournez pas la conversation !

Mr.P : Je prendrai votre couverture.

R&Z : O-O

Z : J'ai pas rêvé, il t'as carrément fait du rentre-dedans là ?

R : O-O…

Mr.P : T'en mêle pas imbécile de choux ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, y'a qu'un obsédé comme toi pour dériver des propos saint en « rentre-dedans ». Je disait que comme ma couverture était bien plus confortable que ce bout de tissu, nous échangerons nos couvertures.

Z : Tout ça dans « Je prendrai votre couverture. » ?? Et ben, 'faut te suivre, toi !

Mr.P : Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de finir, au lieu de t'imaginer des choses obscènes, nous n'en serions pas la ! Et puis qui t'a demandé d'intervenir ?

Z : C'est juste que si un blondinet louche propose a une amie de coucher avec lui, ça me fait réagir !

Mr.P : Je n'ai jamais dis ça !! Pervers !

Z : 'Manquait plus que ça, c'est moi le pervers maintenant ??

R : Du calme s'il vous plaît !

Mr.P : Vos désirs sont des ordres ! ♥-♥

Z : Imbé…

Des mains avaient poussées sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

R : Bon et bien, installez votre couverture a côté des nôtres.

Mr.P : Avec joie, Robinata !! ♥-♥

Il sorti d'un sac porté par son cheval blanc, un futon bien rembourré cousu de fils d'or, qu'il posa près d'une des deux couvertures.

Z : Et bien, ils savent vivre chez les riches, ils se font pas chier !

Mr.P : Robinata, je vous en conjure, utilisez ce matelas pour dormir !

R : La proposition est très tentante, cela fait des années (trois ans plus précisément) que je n'ai pas dormi sur quelque chose de mou. (pensée : autre que l'herbe et parfois Zoronoa quand nous avions beaucoup trop bu, et dire qu'il se plaignait quand je voulais acheté le journal alors que nous dépensions tout notre argent en alcool…)(Ca m'a fait un sacré choc quand je me suis réveillée dans ses bras)(en tout bien tout honneur bien entendu, je ne serais jamais assez soule pour aller jusque là !)

Z : Tu penses ?

R : Non, j'épluche des pommes de terres sur le mont blanc, pourquoi ?

Mr.P : air narquois niark niark.

R : Enfin bref, j'accepte avec joie votre invitation, mais je pense que je devrais plutôt mettre ce futon entre vous deux, vous risqueriez de vous disputez (gamins comme vous êtes… -.-)

Mr.P : Tout a fait d'accord !! Robinata est si intelligente !!

Z : Et voilà, il se sent plus… Pourquoi t'as accepté ce clown avec nous ?

R : Vous vous entendiez tellement bien, je ne pouvais le laisser partir sans toi.sourire narquois en coin

Z : Et tu te crois drôle ?? Gicle-moi cet imbécile d'ici !

Mr.P : Tu vois bien que c'est toi qui ferais mieux de partir !!

R : … -.- (pense : qu'est–ce que je fous parmi ces gosses ?)

Z : Robinata, si il part pas, c'est moi qui me casse, j'en ai raz le bol de ce con !

Mr.P : Mais personne ne te demande de rester ! Casse-toi !

R : Ca suffit maintenant !! Personne ne part !! Vous n'êtes que des enfants et c'est réellement pénible de veiller sur vous comme une mère. Donc maintenant, vous arrêtez vos conne… vos enfantillages et vous allez au lit !

Mr.P : hay hay, sir !!

Z : C'est bon, t'énerve pas !

R : Comment je ferais pour ne pas m'énerver avec une bande de clampins pareils !!!

Z : Comme ça : il prit un air calme.

R&Mr.P : -.- Tout a fait.

Le futon de Robinata fût donc installé entre les deux bagarreurs pour éviter les disputes.

R : Il est très confortable ce matelas !

Mr.P : En effet, mais votre couverture n'empêche pas le mal de dos sur les cailloux.

Z : Pauvre petite nature sensible…

R : S'il te plaît, mon cher, ne cherchez pas les embrouilles. Il faut se reposer si ont veut être en pleine forme pour aller sauver la princesse.

Z : Ouaich'.

Mr.P : En langage humain on dit « oui », je sais que c'est dur pour un imbécile tel que toi mais…

R : Ne cherchez pas non plus !

Mr.P : Tout ce que vous voudrez majestée !! ♥-♥

R : …

Ils finirent par s'endormir, malgré les nombreuses disputes qui éclatèrent. (« Ca va être marrant de vivre avec vous 24h/24…-.- » ) Le soleil finit par se lever sur la forêt où nos trois héros (?) dormaient.

Mr.Prince s'était levé en premier et commença a pêcher. Robinata ce réveilla peu de temps après et réveilla Zoronoa, enfin esseya….

Robinata secouant Zoronoa : Réveillez-vous !

Zoronoa : ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Robinata : J'ai une idée ! sourire sadique

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce « quelque chose » eu beaucoup d'effet vu que Zoronoa ouvrit de grands yeux traumatisés et ce releva comme un piquet. Robinata eu presque l'impression d'entendre un bruit de ressort.

Mr.Prince : Que lui avez-vous dit pour que cela le réveille aussi rapidement ?

Robinata (prenant une voix mielleuse) : _Secret…_

Mr.P : J'AIME VOTRE CÔTES MISTERIEUX !! ♥-♥ love-ouragan

Z (encore sous le choc) : Ne dis plus jamais des trucs pareils !

R : Mr.Prince, que diriez-vous d'aller chercher des brindilles, ou des branches pour faire cuire les poissons que vous avez pêchés ?

Mr.P : Tout de suite !!

Mr.Prince s'éloigna alors pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Z : Je comprends que tu veuilles me réveiller mais quand même me dire que l'autre imbécile de blond est en train de dormir dans mes bras…

R : fu fu fu

Z : C'est PAS drôle ! T'as un sale sens de l'humour !

R : Peut-être…

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre.

Z : Le gigolo blond est revenu ?

Homme : Excusez-moi, vous ne seriez pas par hasard où se trouve le donjon de Naheulbeuk ?

R : Vous ?? O-O

Z : Qu'est que vous foutez ici ??

♫ TA TA TA TAAANNN ♪

Fin du deuxième chapitre

[To Be Continued

-------------------------------------

Fin du deuxième chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui mon laissée des reviews !! T-T merci !!

Attention, ce chapitre il y a BEAUCOUP de références a Naheulbeuk. Si vous ne connaissez pas, vous loupez quelque chose ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One piece appartiennent a Oda

--------------------------------------

Homme : Je me souviens plus de vous…

Z : Ca fait toujours plaisir…

Homme : Je me présente… Je suis…

Z (en coupant l'homme): Pas la peine de te présenter, on te connaît.

Homme : Pense aux pauvres lectrices/eurs qui se demandent qui est cette nouvelle personne qui vient d'arriver !!

Z : Si je comprends bien, tu te présentes aux lectrices/eurs… C'est pas interdit de leurs parler directement ?

R : Arrête d'ennuyer tout le monde et laisse-le faire !

Z : Ca va, ça va !

Homme : Je suis Luffykingo, le seigneur des pirates !

(Lectrice/eur : Quoi ?? Elle nous a fait attendre tout ce temps pour ça ?? En plus on le connais déja lui !!)

Z : T'es plus le roi de Merrygo que le roi des pirates quand même… -.-

Luffykingo : Je m'en fous de mes autres titres la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est le seigneur des pirates :-D

R&Z : -.-

Mr.P : Luffykingo !! Celui qui nous a aidé à la conquête !!

R,Z&L : T'ES ARRIVE QUAND, TOI ????

Mr.P : Ben… Je viens juste d'arriver…

R : Et qu'est-ce que le roi de Merrygo/pirates fait dans une forêt telle que celle-ci ?

L : En fait, je voulais aller chercher ma fille dans le donjon de Naheulbeuk mais… Je me suis perdu… C'est bien embêtant…

R : Nous allions justement la sauver, que diriez-vous de vous joindre a nous ?

L : Okay !! Bon maintenant c'est l'heure de MANGEEEER !! Sandy, MANGER !

Mr.P : O-O Comment tu connais ce prénom ??

L : L'instinct.

R&Z : …??

Mr.P : Tu vas être bien gentil et l'oublier maintenant !

R,Z&L : Ben pourquoi ??

Mr.P : C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout. Enfin si la merveilleuse Robinata en a envie elle peut m'appeler comme ça ! ♥-♥

R : Fu fu fu, non merci, je me suis bien habituée à Mr.Prince, et ce surnom vous va à ravir.

L (le petit doigt dans son nez) : A ravir ? C'est quoi « à ravir » ?

Z : Ca veut dire qu'on a le droit de le frapper.

Mr.P : QUOI ?? REPETE UN PEU TRONCHE D'ANDIVE !

Z : « Ca veut dire qu'on a le droit de le frapper. »

Mr.P : IMBECILE !!! (en mode grr grrr)

Z : 'Faudrait savoir « prince », tu me demandes de répéter vu que t'es sourd et imbécile, je le fais (comme je suis gentil parfois) et tu pètes ton câble… T'es dure à suivre.

Mr.P : Quand on a rien dans le crâne, c'est normal de ne pas pouvoir me suivre.

Ils commencèrent a se taper dessus sous les rires bruyants de Luffykingo et discrets de Robinata.

R : Et si nous partions ?

L : Oui !! Je veux revoir ma fille le plus vite possible !

R : Ah oui, je me demandais quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure…

L : Quoi ?

R : Il me semble que la princesse Namilia a 18 ans, non ?

L : Oui.

R : Et il me semble que vous avez 17 ans, non ?

L : Oui.

R,Mr.P&Z : Y'a un problème là… -.-

L : J'ai adopté Namilia.

R : Adopté ?

L : Quand j'étais petit, j'étais très ami avec elle et je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi et comme les deux seuls moyens était le mariage ou l'adoption… J'ai préféré l'adoption.

Mr.P : Vous avez bien fait, sinon je n'aurais pas pu la demander en mariage.

Z : En mariage… XD

Mr.P : 'Te mare pas, marimo, ou c'est moi qui vais te calmer !

Z : Excuse-moi mais c'est vraiment trop drôle !! Non en fait je m'excuse pas, c'est pas ma faute si t'es trop con…

Mr.P : Et mon pied dans ta gueule ?

Z : Nan, sans façon.

R : Aller, on se calme, on se tait et on m'écoute.

L (en train de manger tout les poissons qui cuisaient) : Kékiya ?

Mr.P : Ce goinfre a mangé le poisson de Robinata !!

Z : Et moi je peux crever ?

R : On en repêchera. Pour l'instant, il faut que l'on range nos affaires, nous devons repartir, si nos chevaux galopent bien, nous pourrons être au donjon en fin d'après-midi.

L : C'est quand la fin d'après-midi ?

R : Vers 17h.

L : Cool mais… Y'a un petit problème.

R : Lequel ?

L : J'ai pas de cheval.

R, Z & Mr.P : O-O? Qu…QU… QUE… QUOI ???

Z : Comment t'as pu arriver jusque la SANS CHEVAL ??

L : En marchant, quelle question !

R : -.-

Z : -.-'

Mr.P : Et mais ça veut dire, qu'il a pas de couverture... +o+

Z : C'était quoi ces étoiles dans tes yeux ?? O-o

R : Pas de problème vu que si nous partons maintenant à cheval, nous n'aurons pas à faire un campement. Et pour cet ennui de cheval, Mr.Prince pourra toujours le prendre.

Mr.P : Comment ça Robinata-chérie ? (Triste quand même pour la couverture.)

R : Et bien, votre cheval est le plus fort car il est très entraîné à porter des charges alors que les nôtres nous supportent mais c'est tout.

Z : Ouai, on a pas des chevaux de riche nous.

Mr.P : Toi ta gueule.

Z : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ?

Mr.P : Elle est chiante et elle ferait mieux de se fermer car on en a raz le bol de l'entendre.

Z : Et ben si t'en a mare, casse-toi !

Mr.P : C'est plutôt toi qui…

L : HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!! Ils sont trop marrants ces deux-la !! XD

R : À la longue c'est un peu pénible… Diez y seis flores !!! Voila qui va les calmer.

Z : Pas la peine de toujours nous (enfin "me", lui je m'en fous) ligoter pour qu'on se calme...

R : Allons-y.

Mr.P: Mais... Vous n'avez pas encore déjeuné !!!!!!!

R : Je mangerais à la pause de midi.

Mr.P : Mais vous savez, je peux vous prendre sur mon cheval et comme ça Luffykingo prendra le votre.

R : Non merci, j'aime beaucoup mon cheval et je n'ai pas envi d'en prendre un autre.

Mr.P : T-T

Z : On y va ou on perd du temps avec des conneries pendant encore 20 minutes ?

Ils enfourchèrent leurs chevaux respectif (même si Mr.Prince était dégoûté de ne pas transporter Robinata) après avoir remballé leur campement. Ils galopèrent pendant une bonne heure jusqu'a ce que...

Z : ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mr.P : Nan, j'y crois pas, il dort ce con !!!!!!

R : Ah ça ? Ne vous inquiètez pas, ça lui arrive souvent.

L & Mr.P : Ah bon ? -.-'

Mr.P : Mais j'y pense, si il dort, qui dirige son cheval ??

R : Moi. Avec mes bras, de toutes façons pour l'instant c'est toujours tout droit alors...

Mr.P : Au moins on sait quel Dieu il vénère...

R ???...Lequel ??

Mr.P : Dlul, le Dieu du sommeil et de l'ennui, il parait qu'il a un Paladin quelque part…

R : Il existe vraiment un Dieu comme celui-ci ??

Mr.P : Je l'ai vu dans un catalogue de Dieux. Il y avait même le Dieu des bonnes notes !! Celui-la a une Paladine et une seule partisane… Comme quoi y'a des gens assez cons pour vénérer n'importe quoi. (auteur : hé, je ne vénère pas n'importe quoi !! Ca marche vraiment !! XD)

R : Il existe des catalogues de Dieux ???

L : Hé, y'a une vielle maison abandonée !!!

R : Et si nous nous arrêttions quelques temps pour reposer les chevaux ?

Mr.P : Tout a fait d'accord !!! Robinata est si intelligente !! ♥-♥

Z : Ton inverse quoi !!

Mr.P : QUOUUUUA ??!! Et puis tu t'es réveillé quand toi?

Z : C'est pas vrai, mais t'es sourd en plus d'être con ma parole !! J'ai dit "TON INVERSE, QUOI". T'AS EN-TEN-DU LA OU IL FAUT QUE JE RE-PE-TE ??

Mr.P : Je vais tuer...TUER UN MARIMO !!

Z : Essaye toujours monsieur le vieux papi-prince-archi-sourd.

Mr.P : Je vais t'en foutre des "papi-prince-archi-sourd" !!

R : Ca suffit !! Regardez à terre plutôt.

Tout le monde baissa la tête pour découvrir... (ATTENTION, PASSAGE GORE !! ELOIGNEZ LES ENFANTS) Un cadavre d'un vieil homme baignant dans une mare de sang, massacré à l'épée visiblement, et dont les jambes avaient été seccionnées. Un bâton était posé à coté de lui.

Z : C'est dégeux, qui a bien pu faire un truc de ce genre ?

Mr.P : Je me demande bien qui était de vieillard...

R : Il s'appelait "Gillda" et c'était un viel hermite.

L : Comment tu sais tout ça ??

R : C'est écrit sur sa boîte aux lettres... -.-

Mr.P : Robinata est si observatrice !!! ♥-♥

R : Je me demande bien pourquoi il a été tué et surtout pourquoi il n'a plus ses jambes...

L : Peut-être qu'on les a mangées ??

Z : T'es con ou quoi ??

Mr.P : Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on lui ai mangé ses jambes ??

L : L'instinct.

Z : C'est ta réponse favorite ?

L : L'instinct !!

R, Mr.P & Z : -.-' Mais encore ?

Mr.P : Et il te dit quoi d'autre ton instinct ??

L : Que c'est un barbare qui l'a tué car il pensait que c'était un sorcier et qu'un ogre lui a bouffé les jambes.

Z : Un babare, un ogre ?? Tu nous les sort d'où ces hypothèses foireuses ?? Et il a pas de nom ton barbare ??

L : Il s'appelle Maurice mais il se présente comme le barbare car il aime pas ce prénom, son père était livreur de Menhir et sa mère... (NDA : Ces info' sur le barbare ne sont absolument pas vérifiée)

Mr.P (en coupant Luffykingo) : Ta gueule !!!

Z : C'est dingue, toutes les conneries qu'il arrive a inventer avec son "instinct"…

R : De toutes façons, c'est trop tard pour lui, on, enfin, je me fiche de l'assassin. Cet endroit est glauque a cause de ce cadavre, allons-y.

Z : Mouais, t'as pas tord.

Mr.P : Robinata est si sensible !! ♥-♥

Z : Ca doit être ça… ¬o¬

Mr.P : Je t'ai pas causé poireau-man !

Chose non identifiée : LE GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND POT-AU-FEU !!!

L(bavant) : Des poireaux géants qui parlent de pot-au-feu +o+

R : Vous n'allez pas les manger tout de même !

L : Ils proposent un pot-au-feu, j'accepte !!

Homme-Poireau : C'est vous qui allez servir d'ingrédients pour... LE GRAAAAAAAND POT-AU-FEU !!

Z : Tu crois que t'arriveras a quelque chose avec tes jambes cassées et tes bandages ??

H-P : J'ai eu un problème avec les derniers espions, les hommes navets verrons, notre vengeance sera terrible !!!

Mr.P : Calmos, poireau ! Bon les poireaux on peut les couper en morceau et…

Z (coupant Mr.Prince) : On s'en tape de ta recette…

H-P : J'ai quand même réussi à faire un prisonnier !!

Z : Qui serait assez nul pour ce faire avoir par vous ??

L'homme-poireau pointa du doigt un type attaché a un poteau sculpté (alias "totem")

L : il a un super long nez ce type !!!

Type au long nez : Luffykingo !!! Vous vous souvenez de moi ??

Z : Cherche pas, il se souvient de personne…

Type au long nez : C'est moi Usopipo !!

L : Usopipo ? Usopipo, Usopipo…... USOPIPO, CA Y EST, JE ME SOUVIEN !!

R : Finalement, ça lui est revenu vite… -.-

L : Comment t'as fais pour être assez con et nul pour te faire attraper par cette bande de rigolos ?

Usopipo : Il a les mots qui blessent… T-T

Mr.P & Z : Nan, il a raison.

Z : Parle pas en même temps que moi, bouffon.

Mr.P : C'est toi qui…

R (en coupant Mr.Prince) : Pourquoi vous ont-ils fait prisonnier ?

U : Ils prétendent que je suis un espion des autres hommes-légumes.

Z : Ils sont sacrément paranos !

U : Ca c'est sûr, mais que diriez-vous de me détacher maintenant ?

H-P : Ca va, je vous dérange pas ? Vous voudriez peut-être une tasse de thé et quelques gâteaux sec ?

R : Je ne serais pas contre une tasse de thé, en effet.

L : RABOULE LES GATEAUX !!!

H-P : -.- C'était une façon de parler.

U : Hé oh !!

L : Et bah, elle est pas drôle ta blague ! J'ai faim moi !

Mr.P (avec une veine a la tempe) : T'AS BOUFFE LES HUIT POISSONS QUE JE FAISAIS CUIR CE MATIN !!!

L : Et alors, j'ai faim quand même !

Mr.P : Crétin. -.-

U : Hou hou !!

L : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai pas envi qu'Usopipo se fasse cuire en pot-au-feu ! Je vais donc le libérer !!

Z : Mais, on va encore récupérer quelqu'un de complètement inutile !! Et pourtant c'est pas ce qu'il manque par ici… (regard appuyé sur Mr.Prince)

Mr.P (avec une veine a la tempe) : Qu'est-ce que t'insinues par là ?

Z : Moi ?? Rien...

U : Allo ?? Je parle !!

L : GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOOO… (en se dirigeant vers l'un des poireaux) BAKU BAKU (alias Chewing Crunch en France, "Luffy gonfle sa bouche et mord son ennemi" merci la volonté du D)

H-P: IL A MANGE MES FEUILLES!!!

L (en recrachant ce qu'il a croqué en tirant la langue de dégoût) : Berk, c'est pas hyper bon les hommes-poireaux…

Mr.P (avec une veine a la tempe) : TU T'ATTENDAIS A QUOI ???

R : Nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre avec ces poireaux, venez on y va.

L : Mais j'ai pas libéré Usopipo !

R : Je l'ai libéré après que le poireau nous ai demandé si nous voulions du thé.

L : Et des gâteaux !!

Z : Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?

R : Je savais que je n'aurais pas votre attention, et puis Usopipo a essayé de vous prévenir 3 fois.

Mr.P (en relisant le dialogue) : A oui, je n'avais pas entendu.

U : Je peux en placer une maintenant ?

Z : Non.

U : Hein ?

Mr.P : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

U : Je voulais vous demander où vous alliez.

R : Nous nous rendons au donjon de Naheulbeuk pour sauver la princesse Namilia.

U : Ah bon, vous aussi ?

Z : Elle vient de le dire… -.-

U : Faisons notre route ensemble alors !! (Pense : Ils ont l'air forts, ça me fera de bons alliers…)

L : OUAI :-D

Mr.P : Encore un clampin inutile…

R : Allons-y.

Et les valeureux compagnons repartirent au grand galop en directions du fameux donjon dont vous commencez à vous lasser.

Après plusieurs heures de galop entrecoupé de disputes, de siestes, de blagues vaseuses et de pose quatre heures, ils arrivèrent ENFIN au donjon.

Z : Alors c'est ça ce fameux donjon ?

Mr.P : Il a pas l'air si terrible.

Z : On s'en fout, c'est la fortune qui m'intéresse.

R : Et bien, entrons !

[♫ TA TA TA TAAANNN ♪

Fin du troisième chapitre

[To Be Continued

------------------

A plus avec la suite ! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Tous : Arrête, c'est hypra connu comme entrée... -..-)

Je m'excuse pour l'attente et surtout je remercies tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire et bien sur les revieweuses ! Merci -'tite larme a l'œil- TvT

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One piece appartiennent a Oda.

-------------------------------

R : Un couloir...

L : Aller, go ! Posons-nous, pas de questions. On doit sauver ma fille.

Z : C'est trop simple.

U : Il y a peut-être un piège ?

Mr.P : C'est pas « peut-être ».

L : Si on y va pas on saura pas. -il traverse le couloir- Et bah, y'a rien vous voyez !

R : -.-'

Z : Bon ben, go alors.

Mr.P : Bizarrement, j'ai pas envie d'obéir quand c'est toi qui donne les ordres.

R -voix lasse- : Allons-y.

Mr.P : Tout ce que vous voudrez Robinata adorée ! ♥-♥

R : Euh... okay... -..-'

U : On y va ?

L : Hé je vous attends moi !

Ils marchèrent le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'un croisement les arrêta.

R : Quel chemin prendre ?

Mr.P : A droite.

Z : Tout droit.

L : A gauche.

U : En arrière.

R : Bon ok, je vais choisir toute seule. -.- J'aurai bien voulu aller tout droit mais comme Zoronoa a dit qu'il fallait aller par la, je me méfie.

Mr.P,U&L : T'as bien raison !

Z -en mode dents de requin- : COMMENT CA ??!!

R : Je vais faire pousser des yeux à gauche et à droite pour voir quel est le meilleur chemin. OJOS FLEURS. Il y a un cul-de-sac a droite. Allons a gauche.

Z : Moi je dit qu'il faut aller tout droit.

Mr.P : 'Fais pas le gosse et viens avec nous a gauche. Enfin... Si tu veux pas venir va tout droit, ça nous débarrassera.

Z : Ben allez a gauche, moi je vais tout droit.

R : Arrêtez de faire l'enfant !

Z -en partant tout droit- : Tant pis pour vous, c'est moi qui sauverai Namilia et qui empocherai la récompense.

Mr.P : Ca fait un crevard de moins dans ce groupe !

Z -monte les marches d'un long escalier- : M'en fous.

R : Nous le retrouverons plus tard. Allons-y pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant, laissons tomber les aventuriers et penchons-nous sur le sort de Zoronoa.

Z -en haut du fameux escalier- : Une porte bizarre... il poussa la porte

... : Je vous attendais, aventuriers ! -il leva les yeux vers la/les personne(s) qui avait poussé la porte- HE MAIS T'ES TOUT SEUL !!

Z : T'es quoi toi, le méchant Tanuki ?

« Tanuki » : JE SUIS UN RENNE, CONNARD !!! REGARDE MES BOIS !!!

Z : Ca revient au même à la fin, c'est toi qui as enlevé Namilia.

« Renne » : Je m'appelle Choppabada ! Et oui c'est moi qui l'ai enlevé !

Z : Alors tu vas être un gentil petit renne et m'emmener là ou tu la retiens prisonnière. Au fait, comment ça ce fait que tu puisse parler l'humain ?

Choppabada : J'ai mangé le fruit de l'humain. Et sache que je ne la retiens pas prisonnière.

Z : Hein ?

Retournons voir nos aventuriers qui (pour une fois) auraient mieux fait de suivre Zoronoa. (Profite bien Zoronoa, cette chance ne te sera plus jamais accordée !)

U : Ca doit faire une heure qu'on marche dans ce couloir.

Mr.P : Non, ça fait 10 minutes.

U : Que ça ??

L : J'ai faim.

R : Un peu de courage, je vois une porte au bout du couloir.

Mr.P : Je ne vois pas le bout du couloir.

R : C'est normal vu que je le vois grâce à mon « ojos fleurs ».

L : J'ai faim.

Mr.P : Robinata est si forte ! ♥-♥

R : Merci.

U : Il est vraiment gaga...

L : J'ai faim.

R : Je me demande si Zoronoa s'est perdu...

Mr.P : On s'en fout ! Et puis même si il crève (vu qu'il est pas doué) on s'en fout, c'est juste un crevard.

R : Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça non plus. Ok quand vous vous disputaillez gentiment mais je ne veux rien entendre si vous n'êtes pas tout les deux présent.

Mr.P : Robinata est si honnête ! ♥-♥

L : J'ai faim.

U : On y arrive bientôt a cette fameuse porte ??

R : Moins de cent mètres.

Mr.P : Robinata est si observatrice !! ♥-♥

R : Pouvez vous arrêtez, c'est agaçant.

Mr.P : D'accord.

L : J'ai...

R : OUAI ON SAIT QUE T'AS FAIM, DUCON !!

L, Mr.P & U : O-o

U : Pourquoi est-tu a cran tout d'un coup ??

R : Je suis pas aidée avec une bande de clampins pareil, j'aurais dû partir avec Zoronoa...

Mr.P -cœur brisé- : Mais...

R : La porte.

U : Hein ?

R : On voit la porte !

L : J'ai faim.

R : x[

On va laisser tomber ceux-la quelque temps et retourner voir Zoronoa...

Z : Comment, « je ne la retiens pas prisonnière » Elle reste pas ici par plaisir !!

C : Presque...

Z : HEIN ??

C : En fait, elle m'a demandé de l'emmener ici pour qu'un de mes sbires viennent la délivrer et qu'on empoche la récompense promise.

Z : C'est qui ce fameux mouchard ?

C : Réfléchie bien... Qui est-ce que vous avez rencontré il y a peu ? Et qui ne vous a pas fourni d'explications ?

Z : C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, je sais qui c'est l'imposteur !

C : En même temps ce n'est pas vraiment dur...

Z : C'est Mr.Prince !! -air triomphant-

C -tombe par terre- : Euh non, pas vraiment...

Z : Hein ? C'est pas lui ??

C : Non non... -.-'

Z : Ah bon ? Alors c'est Usopipo.

C : Oui oui.

Z : Emmène-moi jusqu'à Namilia.

C : Non non.

Z : Si tu m'emmènes pas la voir, je t'étripe !

C : SERIEUX ??!! O-O

Z : -..- Emmène-moi la voir ! air menaçant

C : Oui oui ! Suivez-moi !

Z : Si c'est un piège ou un mensonge, je t'étripe aussi !

C : Oui oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous roulerai point !!

Z : Mouais... 'Pas convaincu...

Ils montèrent encore des escaliers (ben oui, c'est bien connu, les princesses c'est toujours dans les plus hautes tours)

C : -frappe a la porte- toc toc toc

N : Entrez.

Choppabada ouvrit timidement la porte. Zoronoa entra tranquillement comme si de rien était.

C : -air outré- Sans gêne !!!

Z : Roh, ça va !

Namilia qui jusqu'à présent était de dos, se retourna vivement en entendant une voix inconnue. Zoronoa et elle se décrochèrent la mâchoire en se voyant.

N & Z : T... TO... TOI !!!

Retournons voir les autres... Rien que pour vous faire bisquer avec le suspense ! P

R : C'est écrit « magasin »... -.- On aurait vraiment dû aller tout droit...

L : Allons voir ce magasin quand même (il y aura peut-être de la viande :D)

Sur ce, ils entèrent dans la petite boutique.

Mr.P : Il semblerait qu'il est été dévalisé... En plus y'a des gros mots écrit sur les murs -.-'

R : Il n'y a rien à voir ici, partons.

Mr.P : Robinata est si maligne ! ♥-♥

R : Ouai, ouai... -.-

U : On est obligé de repartir sur nos pas...

Mr.P : Naaaaaaan, sans dec' ??

U : C'est pas juste, si ça avait été Robinata t'aurais dit : -prend une tête de Mr.Prince transi d'amour- « Robinata est si observatrice ! ♥-♥ »

Un coup de pied dans la tête plus tard, la petite troupe repartit en sens inverse pour parcourir les 200 mètres qui les séparaient du croisement Pour vous éviter les « j'ai faim ! » et les « Robinata est si merveilleuse ! ♥-♥ » nous allons retourner voir les mésaventures de Zoronoa.

N & Z : T...TO...TOI !!

N & Z : O.O

N & Z : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

N & Z : ...

N & Z : Arrête de parler en même temps que moi !

N & Z : ...

C : O.O' Je vais vous laisser.

N & Z : C'est pas de refus.

C : -.-'

N & Z : T'arrête de parler en même temps que moi ?

C : ferme la porte tout doucement Je vous laisse vous amuser. -.-'

Z : Je pensais pas que c'était toi la fameuse Namilia...

N : Tu connais combien de Namilia ? -.-'

Z : Je suis pas sensé connaître la princesse...

N : Mouais, t'es hyper fut fut non plus...

Z : Alors comme ça, il parait que tu gruges Luffykingo.

N : Hein ?

Z : Le renne m'a dit que c'était une combine pour gagner la récompense mise pour ton sauvetage.

N : Mais non je ne suis pas comme ça ! (Marmonne : Je vais tuer ce putain de renne.) Et toi t'es la pour draguer les princesse en détresse ?

Z : Nan, je suis la pour l'argent.

N : ... Et tu sais pour...

Z : Pourquoi ?

N : Quand on était gosse, notre promesse de... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire -touss touss-

Z : Ah ouai... euh... Je l'ai pas tenu.

N : Cool vu que moi non plus !

Z : N'empêche que c'est de ta faute.

N : MA FAUTE ?? C'EST LA MEILLEUR CELLE LA !!

Z : C'est toi qui draguais les autres mecs...

N : C'est pas ma faute si t'es parti !

Explication a tout ça : Quand Namilia et Zoronoa avaient 5 ans, ils étaient ensemble a l'orphelinat et il faut bien le dire, ils... Ils étaient amoureux (narratrice s'étouffe : arg, ma bouche se putrifie !) Mais une terrible tragédie arriva alors (Pour eux, nous on est plutôt contents !) Zoronoa fût adopté et fût donc séparer de Namilia. Avant de partir, ils se promettèrent l'amour éternel (non mais quel bande de cons... -.-)

N : Et puis qu'est-ce que t'en sais que je draguais ?

Z : Je voulais te voir et je me suis enfuit de ma famille d'accueil et la première fois que je suis venu j'ai vu un blond avec toi (Voila l'explications de son « petit » cotés hostile envers Mr.Prince) et la deuxième fois et les fois suivante t'était avec un brun.

N : Le premier est Mr.Prince, il voulait m'épouser, j'ai refusé. Le deuxième est Luffykingo. Et franchement t'es fort, Luffykingo venait me voir 20 minutes par jour et toi tu trouve le moyen de venir au mauvais moment tout les jours. -.-'

Z : Rah, ça va ! De toutes façons je ne suis plus le même que tu as connue !

N : Pareil pour moi.

Zoronoa a 5ans : UNE COCCINELLE, J'AI TROP PEUR !! ToT

Namilia a 5 ans : ouin, il a été méchant avec moi -pleure pendant 4 heures- T-T

Z : Suite à cette déception je me suis mis à voler pour vivre, et j'ai découvert l'art de l'épée à 6 ans.

N : Cool pour toi, moi je suis une grande navigatrice !

Z : C'est hyper utile dans un donjon. Je te rappelle qu'on ne va jamais sur la mer.

N : Pff...

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'enlacer (allez pas vous imaginer que ça dérive en historie d'amour, c'est juste que ce sont des amis de longue date qui se revoient tout d'un coup !)

N : Je suis quand même contente de te revoir sale brocoli.

Z : Moi aussi sale orange.

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer Robinata, Mr.Prince, Usopipo et Luffykingo.

Tous : O.O

Les deux amis se lâchèrent.

Z : C'est pas ce que vous croyez !

N : Oui, oui !! On est juste des amis de longue date !

Z : Tout a fait !!

Mr.P : Vous vous justifiez trop... T-T

N : Mi... Mist... Mister Prince ? -Essaye de s'enfuir par la fenêtre-

Mr.P : Namilia adorée, vous vous souvenez de moi !!

N : Comment oublier ? -.- (se souviens : Mr.P : Vous êtes le soleil de ma vie, épousez-moi !!)

Mr.P :D

R : Bon princesse, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai besoin d'argent de poche alors tu va être mignonne et tu vas venir avec nous !

L : MA FILLE CHERIE !! -pleure de joie-

N : Père ? VOUS ETES LA AUSSI ?? O-o En gros je les connais tous sauf la perche aux cheveux noirs.

R : LA PERCHE AUX CHEVEUX NOIRS, ELLE T'EN...

C : Vous voulez du thé et des petits gâteaux ?

R : Et toi le renne, c'est pas le moment de te foutre de notre gueule !

C : -montre le plateau qu'il avait apporté- Ah, je pensais que...

Tous : Il a vraiment fait du thé... -.-'

... : Qu'est-ce que des bouffons font dans mon donjon x[

Mr.P : T'es qui toi ?

C : Ah merde ! Le proprio !

R : Proprio ?

... : Oui, c'est mon donjon, je l'avais louer a 3 personnes et voila que je me retrouve avec une armée d'imbéciles...

Z : Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les imbéciles ?

Mr.P : Qui es-tu ?

... : Je m'appelle Zangdar !

Tous : C'est pourri comme nom ! -.-

Za : J'ai pas choisi !

Tous : On s'en doutait !

Za : Enfin bref, je vais devoir vous massacrer pour avoir trahi ma confiance...

Tous : Essaye un peu...

[♫ TA TA TA TAAANNN ♪

Fin du quatrième chapitre

[To Be Continued

-----------------

Je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite donc ne l'attendez pas trop tôt ! Désolée T-T

Si vous aimez les histoires a la con et complètement déjantée, je vous conseil celle-ci : http// azuetkit . skyrock . com/ C'est génial ! (et je ne dit pas ça parce que j'y participe XD)

Je trouve ce chapitre vraiment pourri par rapport aux autres...

Et puis une petite review... CA ME FERAIT TELLEMENT PLAISIR !! ToT


End file.
